Não Diga Adeus
by Daijo-line
Summary: E se ele dissesse adeus... O que ela sentiria? O que ela faria sem ele? Oneshort Tamaki & Haruhi


**Notas da História:**

Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Não Diga Adeus**

_Seus olhares encontraram-se por um minuto e Haruhi pode enxergar finalmente o que os orbes azuis dele expressavam quando ela entrava em seu campo de visão. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele virou-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a saída. _

_- Senpai eu..._

_- Adeus Haruhi. – disse Tamaki por fim, fechando a porta à suas costas._

_A jovem permaneceu estática, observando com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas o objeto que acabara de ser cerrado. Ele havia ido embora, levando consigo um mar de sentimentos que nunca ousara a declarar para ela. _

_Seu interior estava vazio, assim como a sala do Host Club. Ele saíra de sua vida e somente no momento do adeus foi que Haruhi percebeu o quanto ele era importante. Ela amava-o. _

_- Senpai! – gritou, desabando no chão de joelhos. – Tamaki-senpai..._

- Senpai...

- Haruhi?

A voz melodiosa de Tamaki chegou até os ouvidos da jovem, que acabou por despertar. Assim que abriu os olhos, uma solitária lágrima escapou de seu orbe direito e correu por sua face. Estava sentada em uma das mesinhas da sala de música, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços descansados sobre a superfície. Ao seu lado, em pé, estava o loiro; o silêncio denunciava que não havia mais ninguém no local. Tamaki curvou-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu Haruhi? – indagou o jovem preocupado, apressando-se em amparar o líquido salgado em seu caminho.

Limpou cuidadosamente a gota e não entendeu quando um sorriso brotou dos lábios da anfitriã. Corou ao ver mais uma vez como ela era linda; principalmente quando sorria.

- Eu tive um pesadelo, senpai. – contou a garota, enquanto ele ainda permanecia com a mão sobre seu rosto.

- E foi muito assustador? – perguntou, sorrindo ternamente.

- Eu me senti confusa... Perdida. Achei que nunca mais fosse sorrir ou conseguir viver. – Haruhi levou sua mão de encontro com a do loiro, tocando-a levemente para logo em seguida segurá-la debaixo da sua. – Meu coração havia ficado vazio.

Lentamente a anfitriã ergueu a cabeça, ainda segurando a mão de Tamaki sobre seu rosto. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, enquanto ele quase entrava em transe com suas ilusões.

- Senpai...?

- Hã? Ah desculpe... – pediu, afastando a imagem da garota entregando-lhe um chocolate caseiro de sua mente. - Mas se você teve um pesadelo tão horrível quanto disse, por que sorri tanto? – perguntou curioso, afinal Haruhi estava mais sorridente do que o normal. Definitivamente isso era estranho.

- Porque eu sonhei que você tinha ido embora para sempre... E fiquei feliz ao acordar e descobrir que fora apenas um sonho. – explicou, ficando com a face levemente rubra.

- Haruhi...? – murmurou o loiro, sem fôlego pela surpresa. Sua mão tremeu levemente sobre a face dela.

- Quando você me disse adeus e saiu pela porta da sala, eu senti como se tivesse levado toda minha felicidade contigo. – continuou ela, sem mesmo saber de onde tirara coragem para dizer aquilo. – Eu vi em seus olhos algo que nunca havia percebido antes... Será que você tem este mesmo olhar aqui... Na realidade?

E ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Era algo que sentia e que só costumava expressar pelo seu olhar. No começo nem ele mesmo sabia, mas depois havia descoberto e guardado somente para si.

Tamaki sorriu e seus olhos apaixonados brilharam como nunca. Haruhi também sorriu. Os lábios dele chegaram suavemente até os dela e transformaram seus sentimentos em um só. _Amor._

- Que horas são? – indagou Haruhi, levantando-se com a mão segura junto a do loiro.

- Quase na hora de atender nossas clientes... – respondeu, mirando-a com carinho.

- Não podemos tirar um dia de folga?

- Acho que os outros cuidariam bem das alunas... – ponderou Tamaki, pensativo. – Talvez...

- Poderíamos ir para minha casa e eu cozinharia...

- Você faria chocolates caseiros? – pediu cheio de expectativa, ajoelhando-se e abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Nani?

Logo os outros anfitriões apareceriam e se surpreenderiam com tal cena. Kyoya, Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai talvez nem tanto. Kaoru suspiraria e diria: finalmente! Hikaru sentiria uma pontada de desapontamento. Mas era certo que todos ficariam alegres com aquela nova descoberta, pois não haveria nada melhor que ver seus amigos _felizes juntos_.

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

**FIM**

* * *

Essa foi minha primeira fanfiction desse anime. Me surgiu a inspiração então escrevi essa história.  
Finalzinho do texto é um trechinho da música I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing do Aerosmith.  
_"Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall a sleep_  
_I don't want to miss a thing"_


End file.
